doctorwhofandomcom_de-20200215-history
Kanon
Kanon bezeichnet allgemeinhin die Echtheit und Nachhaltigkeit von Geschichten und Abenteuern innherhalb eines fiktiven Universums. Im Falle von Doctor Who bezeichnet es die Geschichten, Specials, usw. außerhalb der tatsächlichen Fernsehfolgen, die der Doctor, wirklich in dieser Form erlebt hat. Oft sind Produktionen, die nicht in den Begriff der Kanonität passen aus dem Grund auszusortieren, da sie der Fernsehserie widersprechen, oder Geschichten in einer eigenständigen alternativen Realität erzählen, die keinen Einfluss auf die tatsächliche Realität innerhalb des Doctor Who-Universums haben. Beispiele Beispiele für Geschichten außerhalb der regulären TV-Serie, die aber innerhalb des Kanons zu betrachten sind: * Die Ableger-Serien ''Torchwood'', The Sarah Jane Adventures, ''K9 und Class * Die Audio-Produktionen der Firma Big Finish Productions * Viele der klassischen und neuen Doctor Who-Romane (da sie von der BBC autorisiert sind) Wiederum Beispiele für Geschichten, die nicht in den Kanon der Serie passen, wären: * Scream of the Shalka (unbekannter Doctor) * Dimensions in Time * A Fix with Sontarans * Curse of the fatal Death (Parodie) * Dr. Who and the Daleks * Daleks' Invasion Earth 2150 A.D. Weitere Geschichten die innerhalb des Doctor Who Universums spielen Neben den Geschichten und Figuren deren Rechte bei der BBC liegen gibt es auch Figuren, deren Rechte bei den Erfindern und Autoren liegen. So kamen zum Beispiel Produktionen wie die K9 Fernsehserie oder der der Film K9-Timequake zustande. Da die Rechte für K9 und Omega bei dessen Erfindern Bob Baker und Paul Tams liegen, werden auch diese Produktionen als Teil des Doctor Who-Universums betrachtet. Auch einige der BBV und Reeltime Produktionen fallen unter diese Kategorie. Hier liegen die Rechte für einige der Figuren (z.B. Liz Shaw, Autons, Große Intelligenz oder Zygonen) bei bestimmten Autoren. Außerdem gibt es auch einige Geschichten, deren Rechte bei der BBC oder bestimmten Autoren liegen, aber deren Nutzung die BBC bzw. die Autoren erlaubten. Auch diese Werke werden als Teil des Doctor Who-Universums angesehen. Ein Beispiel dafür ist die Reeltime Produktion, Wartime, bei der die Nutzung der Figur John Benton und UNIT erlaubt wurde unter der Voraussetzung, dass der Doctor nicht erwähnt wird. Das auch die BBC bestimmte Reeltime und BBV Produktionen als zugehörig zum Doctor Who Universum betrachtet zeigt sich u.a. dadurch, dass die BBC einige Aspekte aus diesen Produktionen auch für die TV-Serie oder andere BBC Produktionen übernahm. So wurde der Vorname von John Benton später auch in BBC Produktionen genutzt. Mit Kate Stewart hat es eine komplette Figur aus einer Reeltime Produktion in die Serie geschafft. Die Darstellerin wurde zwar für die Serie ersetzt, aber es wurde darauf geachtet, dass sie der ursprünglichen Darstellerin sehr ähnlich sieht. So hat sich die ursprünglich dunklehaarige Jemma Redgrave die Haare für die Serie blond gefärbt. In den Sarah Jane Adventures sollten sogar Ausschnitte aus dem Film Downtime gezeigt werden, was die Produzenten von Downtime jedoch nicht erlaubten. Ein Jahr nach der Veröffentlichung des Films Shakedown: Return of the Sontarans erschien der Roman Shakedown zum Film. Durch die Veröffentlichung bei den Virgin New Adventures, sowie die Neuveröffentlichung durch BBC Books erkannte die BBC das Geschehen als Teil des Doctor Who-Universums an. Nicht als zugehörig betrachtet werden Produktionen, die zwar Figuren oder Aspekte aus dem Doctor Who-Universum nutzen, aber keinerlei oder nur sehr eingeschränkte Rechte dafür haben, so z.Bsp. die Reihe Lethbridge-Stewart. Auch Geschichten, die stark an Doctor Who erinnern, deren Namen aber geändert wurden, um die BBC bei Laune zu halten werden nicht als Teil des Kanons betrachtet. In Fankreisen werden diese Geschichten oft als Who-Clones (Who Klone) bezeichnet. Beispiele für Produktionen innerhalb des Serienkanons: * K9 Fernsehserie (Rechte für K9 liegen bei den Autoren) * K9-Timequake (Rechte für K9 und Omega liegen bei den Autoren) * Wartime (Nutzung von John Benton und UNIT wurde durch den Erfinder erlaubt) * Downtime (Rechte für die Autons, Große Intelligenz liegen bei den Autoren) * Dæmos Rising (Rechte für die Dæmons liegen bei den Autoren) * Shakedown: Return of the Sontarans (Rechte für die Sontaraner liegen bei den Autoren) * P.R.O.B.E. Beispiele für Produktionen außerhalb des Serienkanons: * The Stranger (Who Klon mit Colin Baker (Sechster Doctor) als Stranger und Nicola Bryant (Peri Brown) als Miss Brown) * Cyberon (die Cyberons erinnern stark an die Cybermen für die die Produzenten nicht die Rechte haben, hat ansonsten nichts mit Doctor Who zu tun) * The Airzone Solution nichts mit Doctor Who zu tun außer den Darstellern ([[Colin Baker], Jon Pertwee, Peter Davison, Sylvester McCoy, Alan Cumming, Nicola Bryant und Michael Wisher)] Kategorie:Begriffserklärungen